


Acts of Courage

by Lilhoneysuckle4



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A Plant Wrote This, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Amnesia, Angst and Humor, Dragons, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Established Relationship, Fae & Fairies, Fantasy, Fictional Religion & Theology, Fluff and Humor, Ghosts, Humor, Legend of Zelda References, M/M, Magic, Modern Era, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, Post-Apocalypse, Prince Victor Nikiforov, Rating May Change, Religion, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Serious Injuries, Spirits, botw au, breath of the wild AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-06-16 09:44:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15434289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilhoneysuckle4/pseuds/Lilhoneysuckle4
Summary: “Wait, I have to fight that thing?!”Victor’s arms were around him and Yuuri wanted to push him away. Victor’s embrace only tightened as he began to struggle.“Yuuri, it’s okay, shh…” Victor began, running a hand up and down his back in comfort. “You won’t be facing the Calamity alone or anytime soon. My power may be fading but we do have some time.“For now, breathe. Time does not exist here.”The thought was only slightly comforting. Victor kept rubbing his back and, despite the burn in his lungs, Yuuri timed his breaths to match the tempo until it no longer felt like a chore to breathe evenly again.“Why doesn’t time exist here?” he managed to gasp out.Victor froze. When he pulled away, he avoided eye contact. Yuuri wondered if he made a mistake in asking. He reached out to hold Victor’s hand-“I committed a grave sin.”[A Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild AU]Or, Yuuri is extremely confused and might be high from the mushrooms he ate.(No prior knowledge of the Legend of Zelda series required.)





	1. Lights, Magic, & Mushrooms

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this idea hit me last night and I had originally posted it as a prompt on my @yoificprompts tumblr but I kept coming up with more ideas...
> 
> so I ended up writing it. oops.

_…_

_...ri…_

_Yu...Yuuri…_

His eyes opened in shock as an intense pain shot down his spine. He was submerged in water that was quickly draining, but his body reacted on instinct - instantly sitting upright and gasping for air. The pain in his body did not subside.

His head was _throbbing,_ even the low light of the room (cave?) he was in too bright for him. He rubbed at his eyes, finding the pressure relieving as he tried to focus on what had awakened him.

A voice...calling out...his name?

Another sharp pain pierced his skull. He shouted out and pressed the palms of his hands tighter against his face. He hesitantly uncovered one eye to take a peek at his surroundings and was quickly distracted by light surrounding him.

The room had responded to the sound of his voice - symbols along the cave’s walls were suddenly aglow in a light blue aura that did absolutely no favors for his migraine. Despite the pain, he couldn’t help but look around him.

The symbols led to a pillar that had glowing orange symbols rather than blue. As he turned towards it, something on the pillar let out a shrill beeping noise.

Whatever was trying to get his attention sure was cruel about it.

He looked down at himself, taking small note that he was in nothing but a pair of boxer briefs that were surprisingly dry despite the state he woke up in. His main focus settled on the array of scars all over his body. His deepest scars were along his torso - the biggest being a prominent slash that went from his right shoulder down to his left hip. His legs, however, seemed to be fine aside from some faint minor scars here and there.

He hesitantly lifted himself out of the drained basin. His legs were wobbly at first, but once he gathered his bearings walking came easily. His bare feet protested against the rocky ground as he approached the still beeping sound on the pedestal.

The beeping noise came from a rectangular slate sitting in a perfectly cut out divot. As he bent down to get a closer look, the tablet began to glow - revealing a strange symbol that resembled an eye. It looked vaguely familiar, but nothing but a slight twinge of pain came to mind.

He reached a hand out - tapping the eye symbol lightly…

_Yuuri!_

He jumped at the sudden loud voice. He had no idea who it was or where it came from, but the room was now glowing brightly as the cave around him shook violently. He threw his arm up to protect his eyes as an even brighter light began to fill the room.

A part of the wall collapsed to reveal an exit.

He looked back at the slate, considering for a moment. Before he could think on it further, he grabbed the slate and left the cave.

He kept his arm up against the bright white light up until he felt something much softer underneath his feet. He was suddenly surrounded by lush green grass and tall oak trees. In front of him the ground dropped off into a large forest below. His breath caught at the beauty of it all.

The sky above was clear and the blinding light was the sun high up in the sky. It’s warmth felt soothing against his skin, a light breeze keeping him from overheating. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath through his nose - his senses assaulted by the scent of the wild all around him. The fresh air did wonders for his migraine.

He reopened his eyes and walked forward in order to get a better look at the world. He found that the cave he had resided in was along a cliffside -  a dirt trail running down the side until it forked in two different directions at ground level. To the left was the forest that he could see from the entrance of the cave, but to the right was a giant stone building that had seen better days.

He peered farther out - surprised to find that this whole forest resided on the top of a mountain or plateau of some sort. He could see out for miles. A giant stone monument split in two; a volcano, ominous in its power, but sleeping quietly; snowy mountains that glittered in the daylight…

And just slightly northeast in the middle of it all...was a terrifying sight to behold.

His blurry eyesight did not help with the details, but there was a giant, writhing, deep purple mass that made his hair stand on end and the heavy weight of fear drop in his gut. He absently reached for the scar along his torso and shuddered.

_Yuuri…_

He squinted his eyes as the same voice that woke him returned, this time calmer and less urgent. A bright golden light disrupted the terrifying mass - resulting in an earth shattering roar as the beast was reigned in by the light.

_Yuuri...oh Yuuri, you are finally awake!_

The light...it was speaking to him.

Was he Yuuri?

He couldn’t remember, so he decided to ask. His throat was dry and it took a couple of coughs before he could get sound out. He spoke softly to the golden light, hoping it would carry to the strange voice.

_Yes...you. It seems the Shrine of Resurrection works just as the tomes told, though I wish the ancient ones had been more clear of the side effects of its use._

_Do you remember anything...anything at all?_

He shook his head on instinct, wondering afterwards if the strange voice could even see the action.

_I see…_ The voice sounded disappointed and saddened by the revelation. Yuuri felt a pang in his chest. He didn’t want the strange voice to be sad.

_Follow the path to the Temple of Time. There will be answers there._

_The road ahead will be difficult and dangerous. We are running out of time._

_Yuuri… Please hurry…_

And just like that, the voice faded and the golden light was once more snuffed out by the unknown beast.

Yuuri had no idea what was going on and feared the worst. His chest was tightening, but he had no other choice. What else could he possibly do with no memories, no sense of self, no knowledge of the land around him, but move forward as the voice suggested?

He liked the voice that spoke to him. It was deep and washed him in a sense of familiarity. Deep down, he knew the person behind the voice. His gut told him so.

He decided to trust it.

He looked around himself, taking note of the little things he missed when he first emerged from the cave. There was a dark pile in a small pit just outside of the cave. Upon further inspection, he found ashes just underneath what he now recognized as burnt wood. He was not alone on this plateau and he hoped that was a good thing and not an omen of lurking danger.

After further investigation of his surroundings, he found a medium sized chest lying a short distance from the little campfire. In it he found clothes made of low-quality cotton, leather boots, a decent sized belt of various sized pouches, a pair of glasses, and - to his surprise - a scabbard, a quiver, and a crested shield of blue and silver.

He picked the shield up first. He traced the patterns embedded into the steel with his thumb. It was expertly crafted. It had signs of use, but the condition made it seem almost new. Whoever it belonged to took very good care of it. He stared at it for a good while, something tingling at the edges of his memory as he continued to trace the pattern. As he reached the center to the three golden triangles, something clicked.

The shield was his. He was a trained fighter. He served...an important family...just like his father…

Whoever camped here was waiting for him.

The migraine decided then to make its comeback and Yuuri cursed. He gripped his head until the memory faded and the pressure eased.

Trying to avoid further pain, he let his thoughts go and dressed himself quickly. In the pouches he found small, glass gems in a multitude of colors, some dried meat (which he devoured on sight because the smell alone made him aware that he was _starving_ ), and a canteen full of fresh water (that he also consumed rather quickly.)

Figuring he put off the inevitable long enough, he put his glasses on - allowing himself a brief period to adjust to the sudden clarity of his surroundings - before heading down the path to an unknown destiny.

《》

Phichit was out hunting for food when the ground began to shake violently. His arrow missed its mark and the wild hog went running for cover deeper into the forest.

He let out a curse and kicked a pebble in his frustration. A terrifying roar rang around him, igniting goosebumps down his arms and a shiver up his spine. Of course the Calamity just _had_ to make it’s ominous presence known right as he had let go of his bowstring.

He stood from his crouched position and began to climb the tree he had been hiding behind - silently praying to the Goddess that the Calamity had not been released into the world just yet. As he reached the very top, he peered over the horizon in the direction of Hyrule Castle.

A bright, golden light shined from the core of the Calamity and Phichit’s gasp nearly knocked him off his precarious perch. He looked toward his camp and there on the edge of the cliff stood a half naked man who had _definitely_ not been there before. Phichit knew for he was the only Hylian who dared to climb to the top of the plateau. Excitement from the pit of his stomach grew as he stared at the figure.

“It has to be him!” he exclaimed as he pulled out his cell phone and began furiously typing. With the message sent, he pocketed it and jumped out of the tree.

He ran as fast as he could. Unfortunately his legs were short and there was _no way_ he could have brought a horse with him, so by the time he had reached his small camp the man was no longer there.

_Damn it._

He looked around, wondering where Hyrule’s last hope could have possibly gone. There were no tracks - the soil too dry for any to have been left behind. The sealed door to the Shrine of Resurrection was open, the chest of the hero’s belongings emptied, the Sheikah Slate was missing from its pedestal, and _he had no idea where to go._

Minako was going to kill him.

The hero could have gone into the forest for supplies. His sword was sealed away for the time being, so maybe he was scouting for weapons? There were plenty of beasts with shoddy wooden weapons that would serve the hero well enough until he found the better steel weapons. The Bokoblins of the plateau were not as smart for some reason - hoarding all things metal like trophies when they have much better uses.

He just hoped that the hero avoided the clearing where the Stone Talus slept.

He paced his camp for a moment, trying to think. He couldn’t go searching the forest - it would take all day! There were too many places to hide and too many monsters and he _definitely_ did not want to be mistaken for a monster.

If the hero went into the forest, he would be better off waiting here at his camp.

...

But what if the hero decided to leave the plateau??

He groaned in frustration, making a run for it back down the dirt pathway. As he reached the fork, he had to make a choice. He could go into the forest and search uselessly all day, divert from the path and head straight into monster camps, or he could go to the Temple of Time that was crawling with petrified Guardians that _could_ _wake up at any time_.

Well now he understood what it meant to be stuck between a rock and a hard place.

The Temple of Time had the second highest vantage point of the whole plateau - the highest being the ice tipped cliffs to the south. The hero wouldn’t dare go to such altitudes without the proper gear...but maybe Phichit could spot the hero if he climbed to the top of the Temple of Time. Once he passed the Guardians, the only threat would be falling to his death from the shambling building.

He was good climber so he would take the chance. He could _not_ lose the hero. Swallowing his trepidation, he took the right.

《》 

Yuuri got lucky.

He had found mushrooms and apples on his walk down and the little snack was a perfect pairing to top off the dried meat he had eaten earlier. He stuffed the leftovers in one of his pouches - surprised that the items didn’t take up much room at all. He also found a clay cooking pot, a torch, and an axe underneath a small alcove on the side of the cliff. He made a note of the location for later.

Just before he reached the fork, he caught sight of a rusty sword lying on a rock in the middle of a small lake. His scabbard was empty and he might as well have _something_ to defend himself with, so he dived into the lake only to be stopped by a weird flying, talking tree.

He vaguely wondered if the mushrooms were safe to eat, though it was far too late to undo. The tiny tree person had to be a figment of his imagination, yet the little faerie gave him a small golden seed and told him to seek out Hetsu…? He couldn't remember - too caught up in his own thoughts of whether he was drugged or not.

Deciding not to question it, he grabbed the sword before climbing up the other side of the lake. He squeezed as much water out of his clothes as he could and then looked over the top of a boulder to better assess his surroundings  He was met with stone stairs and a creepy, pig like creature holding a tree branch.

As the monster charged at him, muscle memory kicked in and the next thing he knew the pig monster was dissolving into a deep purple miasma that dissipated within a few moments. He looked at the rusty sword in hand, thanking the years of training he could not remember.

The building was more ominous up close. Its disrepair had to have been a safety hazard. There was overgrowth seeping into the stone walls - cracks and rubble littering the entryway. He carefully navigated around the obstacles, trying to not make a sound in case there were more pig monsters loitering around.

He reached the center of the building without any surprises. The flooring had been marble - smooth and just slightly reflective - and there was a darker colored pattern of three triangles that he recognized as the same symbol on his shield. The strange voice had called this place the Temple of Time. A place of worship...?

The three triangles fit together to make a larger one that pointed into the next room with a large statue of a woman praying. Yuuri wasn’t sure if it was a trick of the light or the mushrooms he ate, but he swore there was an effervescent aura surrounding the statue that made her seem almost...alive.

He put away his sword tentatively as he approached the foot of the statue. She was plain looking - no details given to her features - but as he looked upon her face, he felt at peace for the first time since he had woken up. He kneeled before her and pressed his palms together in prayer.

_Yuuri…_

The voice was back. He focused on the sound as he continued to pray. Something in his gut told him that the connection needed to be stronger, that prayer and concentration would help him, _them,_ achieve just that.

He wasn’t alone.

He opened his eyes and he was no longer in the Temple of Time. Nothing but white surrounded him - a space that seemed to exist on a different plane of existence. In front of him stood a man in tattered clothes - long silver hair loose around his shoulders.

Yuuri found himself wanting to push it back and away from the man’s eyes.

“Yuuri…” was all the the man said before tears streamed down his face. Yuuri had no time to stand before the man was before him, holding him tightly against his chest.

He remained silent - too shocked to ask one of the hundreds of questions he had for this strange person. Thankfully, he did not have to wait in silence for long. The man gathered himself quickly, but remained kneeling in front of Yuuri.

“I honestly don’t know where to start. Your mind...your spirit may not be able to handle it all at once,” the man started as he wiped the tears from his face. “I was worried you would never wake up.

“It’s been a long one hundred years without you, Yuuri.”

Yuuri sputtered, not sure how to process the information. The man reached out and grabbed his hands, holding them tightly as if afraid Yuuri would disappear if he let go.

Yuuri squeezed back. “Let’s start with...who are you?”

The man seemed pained by the question for a brief moment. “My full name is Victor Rhoamevich Nikiforov Hyrule…” Victor paused for a moment, his lips set in a thin line. Yuuri rubbed his thumb against Victor’s without thinking. He felt mortified for a moment, unsure if the contact was okay, but it had made Victor smile so he continued the comforting motion. “I was the prince of this land before the Calamity.

“You were my Royal Knight and the chosen hero of sword that seals away the darkness.”

Yuuri thought back to the faint memories he recalled when he found his equipment. “Is the Calamity...that thing I saw in the distance the first time we spoke?”

Victor nodded. “I’ve been absorbed by it. My power is the only thing keeping the Calamity confined to what used to be Hyrule Castle.”

Yuuri shuddered. If Victor was trapped within the Calamity, then that meant…

“Wait, I have to fight that _thing_?!”

His whole body shook and he couldn’t seem to get enough air into his lungs. His chest was constricting, the overwhelming fear consuming him. How could he fight the Calamity if he froze up just by looking at it?! The fate of Hyrule...the whole world...depended on him?

_He didn’t even know who he was!_

Victor’s arms were back around him and Yuuri wanted to push him away. Victor’s embrace only tightened as he began to struggle.

“Yuuri, it’s okay, shh…” Victor began, running a hand up and down his back in comfort. “You won’t be facing the Calamity alone or anytime soon. My power may be fading but we do have some time.

“For now, breathe. Time does not exist here.”

The thought was only _slightly_ comforting. Victor kept rubbing his back and, despite the burn in his lungs, Yuuri timed his breaths to match the tempo until it no longer felt like a chore to breathe evenly again.

“Why doesn’t time exist here?” he managed to gasp out.

Victor froze. When he pulled away, he avoided eye contact. Yuuri wondered if he made a mistake in asking. He reached out to hold Victor’s hand again...

“I committed a grave sin.”

His hand stopped mid air. He redirected himself to reach for Victor’s chin instead and it somehow felt _natural_ despite the clear difference in their social statuses. He tilted Victor’s face towards him, wiping away the fresh tears with his thumb as he cupped the prince’s cheek.

Victor’s mouth was open, caught off guard, and Yuuri didn’t notice or care about how close their faces were.

Something in his gut told him that Victor wasn’t lying, but…

“I was at fault too...I think?”

Victor’s eyes widened. Yuuri was confused by his own statement and apparently his expression was humorous because Victor began to laugh. “We will have to save that conversation for another day, любовь моя.” Victor turned his face into Yuuri’s palm, kissing the center before returning their hands to the space between them.

“There’s so much you need to remember before I can talk about it. For now, you need to return to the real world. A friend is waiting for you. He is trustworthy so stay by his side and follow his instructions, understand?”

Yuuri nodded. He still felt terrified of what was to come, but at least now he wasn’t going into it completely blind and alone.

“We will speak again soon. I won’t be able to talk all the time, but I'm always with you. The Goddess and I are watching over you. We’ll be with you through it all.”

Victor let go of his hand and pressed his palm against Yuuri’s chest.

Everything went black.

_Do not fear, my child - I will guide you._

_Find the shrines, claim the Spirit Orbs, and return here._

_There will be no more darkness when you believe in yourself._

When Yuuri opened his eyes, he was before the statue of the Goddess. The tones of her voice echoed in his ears, ethereal - but with the comfort of a mother.

He took a deep breath. Whatever realm he was taken to in order to talk to Victor was unnerving in its stillness. He was relieved to feel time passing normally once again.

He stepped away from the Goddess and turned back toward the entrance. He felt unsettled still, but hopefully the person that was supposedly waiting for him would be friendly enough to help him through it.

As he exited the Temple of Time, he noticed a commotion on the stairs leading up to the entrance.

A man was going toe-to-toe with three pig monsters. Yuuri rushed down to help despite not really knowing what he was doing, but two against three had much better odds.

He pulled the rusty sword out and jumped from the top of the stairs - quickly disposing of one of the monsters with an overhead strike as he landed. The other man had just defeated the monster closest to him, leaving just one monster behind to face them. The pig monster squealed and ran away before either of them could move.

“That was so cool!” the man yelled suddenly and Yuuri was taken aback. The man pulled out a strange device - similar to that of the slate he took from the cave, but smaller - and started to furiously...press his thumbs against it? “Can I get a photo?”

He had no idea what this strange, excitable man was talking about.

There was also something off about the way the man spoke. He understood, but he pronounced the words differently and Yuuri wondered if the dialect changed after one hundred years.

His confusion must have been obvious because the man suddenly slapped his forehead. “Crap, I forgot that you’ve been in there for a century. You probably don’t even know what a photo is, much less a cell phone. Here,” the man explained, saddling up to Yuuri’s side with the strange device held between them so Yuuri could see the flat surface clearly. It was glowing, much like the slate did, but there were more distinct images and text in his own language.

“We use these devices to communicate. It's similar to the Sheikah Slate actually so it shouldn’t be too difficult for you-”

Before the man finished, Yuuri pulled the slate out of one of his pouches. He held it much like the man was holding his cell phone and tapped the eye.

Nothing happened.

The man was now staring at him quizzically, his brows furrowed as Yuuri struggled to make the slate glow. “Here, let me help.” The man took the slate, flipping it over to show a flat, black surface and rotating it ninety-degrees. “This is more like a tablet than a cell phone, but it should have the same functional properties,” the man mumbled as he tapped the screen. And just like that, the slate began to glow - the background a deep royal blue with light blue symbols across the surface. “Hm...this is in Sheikah. We’ll need to get it configured to Hylian for you to understand. Right now, it’s asking for identification so press your finger against the eye and it should activate.”

Yuuri followed his instructions and just as he said, the Sheikah Slate beeped and a different image appeared on its surface. “This is the interface screen. There doesn’t seem to be any data on it...which is weird, but once we take it to Hateno Lab we can access the encrypted files…”

Everything the man said was going over Yuuri’s head and he could feel that disastrous migraine twinge again. He gripped at his head, this time just above his left eye and groaned at the piercing pain that blurred his vision for a few moments.

The man was fumbling around him. He felt the man’s arms guide him down so that he was sitting against the stone wall of the platform they were on. The barrier helped block out the light, which helped, but his stomach was rolling and he feared he would lose his lunch.

“Minako, we might have a problem,” the man spoke suddenly. When Yuuri looked up at him, the man was holding the cell phone against his ear. He remained silent for a moment and Yuuri thought he could hear a woman’s voice coming out of the cell phone. The man did say they use it for communication. “No, he’s nonverbal - or at the very least, he hasn’t spoken to me yet. He didn’t know how to activate the Sheikah Slate and he doesn’t seem to be at full health.”

Yuuri swallowed. “I can speak,” he said, his voice coming out weak. He needed more water. He grabbed the canteen and finished off the last of it.

The man kneeled down and held the device between them once more. He pressed one of the symbols on the cell phone’s surface. “I have you on speaker. He can speak, but his voice sounds strained.”

“Yuuri, do you recognize my voice?” the woman asked. Yuuri thought for a moment, but the pain in his head only intensified the more he tried to concentrate.

“No,” he finally answered, grabbing his head once more. “I don’t remember anything.”

The man in front of him covered his mouth in shock. The woman hummed as if contemplating. “I can’t say I’m surprised. The Shrine of Resurrection was a gamble when we put you to rest there,” she explained calmly. “Phichit, take him somewhere to rest. He’ll need a proper meal and plenty of fluids too. I’ll explain more in private, but for now get him into a bed. His body has been through a lot.”

The man - Phichit - nodded. “Yes, ma’am. I’ll call again with a status report later.”

“Good. In the meantime, I’ll send a message to Yuuko and Takashi to request their services in getting you both off of the plateau.”

The surface of the cell phone blinked twice before fading to black.

“Can you walk?” Phichit asked after a few moments of silence. “There’s a cabin not too far from here that I’ve been using to store supplies.”

Yuuri nodded, considering it his best option. Phichit helped him to his feet and led him to the other side of the temple. “There’s no pathway, but we should be able to avoid the Bokoblin camps. If we come across one, just stay low and quiet. We need to get there before night falls or we’ll have worse things to worry about.”

Yuuri repressed his groan. He didn’t even want to think about facing more monsters.

The journey to Phichit’s cabin, thankfully, didn’t take too long. Yuuri’s feet were sore from the rough terrain and his hands were bleeding slightly from climbing down a cliffside, but he grit his teeth and bore through the pain. The cabin was in the middle of another forest - the trees much taller and not as wide around. As twilight hit, fireflies swarmed into the air. It was a beautiful sight.

As they reached the door, Yuuri kicked his boots off and removed his gear. The cabin was simply furnished - one bed, a hearth with a cast iron skillet, and a small table. On the table lay an open cookbook and a handful of reddish orange peppers. There were shelves along the wall with a variety of mushrooms, fruit, and nuts.

Phichit didn’t immediately follow him inside. He was surprised when Phichit suddenly came in carrying a chest. “I have some fresh meat here. Take a seat somewhere and I’ll get dinner made.”

Yuuri sat at a stool by the table, casually flipping through the cookbook while Phichit pulled out a slab of meat from a pile of snow in the chest. “I hope you like pork. There’s this inn at Hateno Village that makes this amazing pork dish - you have to try it! Unfortunately I don’t have all of the ingredients, but I can improvise a bit.”

Phichit pulled out a piece of flint and a small dagger from his own pouch. He placed a few logs into the fireplace before running the blade against the flint in quick, precise motions until the sparks ignited the wood. He moved the cast iron skillet to rest on a small opening above the flame. As the skillet heated up, Phichit flicked his wrist and the ingredients on the shelf shifted and floated towards the fireplace.

Yuuri’s eyes widened in wonder. Watching Phichit cook was...magic. There was nothing else that could explain it. Phichit gathered the materials into his arms - the slab of pork, a green herb of some sort, wild rice, eggs, and rock salt - before throwing them into the cast iron all at once. He kept his arms out as he guided the ingredients over the flame and after a few minutes, there was a poof of smoke and the meal was complete.

Phichit pulled two clay bowls from a shelf - placing generous portions of their meal into each of them. When Phichit handed a bowl to Yuuri, Yuuri’s mouth watered at the sight - fried pork cutlet on top of a bed of rice with an aromatic egg sauce drizzled over the top.  It was the most amazing thing he had ever seen and he dug in with no hesitation.

He lied on the bed in contentment, his belly full and the stress of the day easing off of him. He fell asleep within seconds.

《》

Phichit was cleaning their dishes when he heard the hero’s breathing even out. He paused to remove Yuuri’s glasses - placing them onto the table. He returned to his small bucket of water and finished the small chore - placing the now clean bowls on the hearth to dry before closing the chain covering on the fireplace.

He exited the cabin to find that night had come. He started another little fire and collected a sleeping bag from a chest at the side of the building - praying to the Goddess that the Stalchildren would be warded off by the lights.

He thought of the hero - Yuuri - and huffed out a sigh. He liked Yuuri fine so far, but he was a bit thrown off upon meeting him - having psyched himself up about the hero who was destined to rid them of the Calamity once and for all. He forgot that the hero was just a Hylian, a person, just like he was.

A person suffering from amnesia and who knows how many other physical and mental limitations.

He pulled his cell phone out, figuring it was a good time to report back to Minako.

“Phichit, is he sleeping?” she asked, wasting no time. He had decided to video call her this time so he nodded in response. “Okay...we have to introduce everything to him slowly, but there are things I need to tell you that he isn’t ready to hear just yet.”

Phichit nodded once more. “I know you said he fell in battle protecting the prince, but what exactly happened to him?” he asked first. He needed to know what he was dealing with. He knew a bit about healing remedies and he would do whatever it took to bring the hero back to full health.

Minako paused, biting her lip. “How much do you know about the day the Calamity awoke?”

Phichit recalled what his Master told him before his passing. “I know that the champions were at their stations with the Divine Beasts and that Yuuri was escorting the prince home from Lanayru Spring… The prince could not seal the Calamity, so the Calamity absorbed all of Hyrule Castle and took control of the Divine Beasts and all the Guardians. The champions were trapped, citizens were hunted down by the Guardians, and the Calamity was slowly expanding into the world.

“Yuuri tried to escape with the prince to Hateno, but once they reached the fort they were surrounded by Guardians. I wasn’t told how they made it out, but Yuuri was heavily injured and needed to be transported to the Shrine of Resurrection. The prince sealed the sword away and is now using the last of his power to keep the Calamity contained.

“That’s all I was told.”

Minako nodded. “That’s the majority of it, but…” she paused again, lowering her voice to a near whisper. “You can not share what I am about to tell you with anyone. Promise me, Phichit.”

“I promise.” He felt his stomach constrict as he made the oath. Minako was the oldest of all the Sheikah survivors and she knew secrets that even the Royal Family had not been privy to. He was both excited and afraid to learn of what really happened one hundred years ago.

“When I went to retrieve Yuuri and Victor at Fort Hateno, the Guardians were petrified by a divine power…

“...and Yuuri was dead.”


	2. Farosh's Blessing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri wakes and makes some discoveries about the world he is living in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo so...this was supposed to be WAY longer (like 10k) but I was really struggling with what would have been the middle scene so I scrapped it and decided to go ahead and post the chapter as is. 
> 
> I wish I could promise a consistent update schedule, but with school starting back up next week and the two other projects I'm a part of (Viktuuri Fluff Bang and Okaeri zine) it is just not possible. I hope y'all will remain patient with me.
> 
> For now, enjoy chapter 2! Some secrets are hinted at in this chapter~ ;D

Phichit couldn’t sleep.

His call with Minako ended over an hour ago yet he was still haunted by what he had learned. It was one thing that the Sheikah were so powerful ten-thousand years ago that they had the power to revive the dead…

But everything else…

He sighed as he tossed and turned in his sleeping bag. The fire was nothing more than embers now and he was grateful that the plateau remained comfortably warm despite the elevation. The night was calm and quiet - the Stalchildren sleeping peacefully underground. He should be resting easily, but instead he was plagued by the upcoming fight and the role he played in it.

He reached for his journal one last time. Minako had given him an extensive checklist on what remedies Yuuri would need, as well as the tasks to complete before Yuuri could even attempt to reclaim his sword. For now, Yuuri was to rest and acclimate to the modern world. He would need to restart his training promptly - mainly strength and endurance training due to the muscle atrophy. There was no telling what mental issues, besides the amnesia and headaches, would arise. Yuuri had been _dead_ , for crying out loud!

 _Killed by his own sword_...

Sitting up, he glanced around the small clearing. He felt an itch crawling under his skin that told him to not get involved in any of this, to back out now before it was too late.

With a deep sigh, he unzipped his sleeping bag and crawled out of it. There was only one way he would get any peace.

He considered, for a moment, to redress in his hiking gear. He absently fingered at the bandages wrapped around his torso before deciding to only put on his pants and shoes, figuring it best for what he had planned. He tightened the bandana around his head before setting off for the cliff and beginning to climb.

He approached the Temple of Time from the rear - a shiver passing through him as he got a bit too close to the freezing River of the Dead. The chill settled his nerves, giving him the courage to approach the building and climb through one of the side windows into the Goddess’ chamber.

The Goddess statue was quiet, but he could feel the thrum of her presence as he approached the pedestal laying at her feet. After making sure he was alone, he removed his pants and shoes and settled in the meditation pose of the ancient Sheikah monks - legs crossed and his hands in the shape of a triangle.

Focusing his energy, he could feel the edges of his spirit lick at his fingers. He took another deep inhale. “Goddess Hylia,” he began, keeping his eyes open. He gazed upon the statue’s face, tears threatening to fall at the corners of his eyes. “Is it...is everything I feared true? Am I…?”

His spirit erupted in his hands. He could feel the power course through his veins as the Goddess reached out to his soul and the tears began to fall freely. He dropped his concentration and moved to his hands and knees. No other sound besides his sobs echoed in the chamber.

After a moment, he sat back up and wiped away his tears. He looked back up at the Goddess, his face steeled in determination. “I guess it’s time for my devotion to be put to the test.” He rearranged himself back into his meditation pose - conjuring up the manifestation of his spirit once more.

“I know I’m in no position to ask anything of you,” he spoke quietly, this time closing his eyes as he focused all of his energy into his prayer. “But this is not for my sake.

“Please, for the sake of Hyrule, for Prince Victor and Yuuri who have sacrificed so much…

“...please don’t let me be consumed.”

He let out the remaining breath in his lungs and divested himself in his meditation - and for the rest of the night, his body lied as still as the statue of the Goddess.

_Do not waver._

_I too wish we had more time._

_But you’ve come so far._

_Take pride in that and keep moving forward._

_You are not alone._

《》

Yuuri awoke suddenly to blurry surroundings. The sun was just peeking over the horizon, giving the cabin’s room a soft glow. The smell of morning dew and wood permeated the air.

It was way better than what he had woken to the day before.

He rubbed at his eyes a bit, squinting in the low light to try and locate his glasses. He found them next to the cookbook on the table along with a hastily scribbled note from Phichit. Yuuri placed the wire frames on the bridge of his nose before reading.

_Went out hunting for breakfast. There’s flint outside if you want to start a fire._

_Don’t wander off if you don’t want to be ambushed by monsters~_

_-Phichit_

Yuuri took a deep breath. He could feel the pangs of hunger already and hoped Phichit would be back soon.

As he exited the cabin, he found the aforementioned flint and steel that Phichit had left him and attempted to start a fire with the kindling already resting underneath the cast iron pot. He tried to mimic the short, quick movements that Phichit had demonstrated last night when making dinner, but he found it to be more difficult than it had looked.

When he finally got the kindling to light, he let out a sigh of relief. He had almost chipped all of the flint away.

He sat in the silence of the morning, contemplating. The world around him was strange and unfamiliar, but something in his gut felt connected with it all. The magic, the creatures, the earth, the Goddess...as if it were all a part of him.

He had an unknown and dangerous destiny. He was afraid, terrified even, of the horrors he would be experiencing in the future. The Calamity was raging against invisible bonds - held in place by the prince, who he must have been close to one hundred years ago. The world was crawling with beasts and, despite its beauty, seemed to be ravaged by the chaos of it all.

He felt...lost.

A gust of wind knocked him off of the log he was sitting on. He looked around and right behind him at the edge of the plateau was a green dragon gliding through the air. Balls of lightning surrounded it and Yuuri was immediately drawn to the edge for a closer look.

He leaned over the collapsed stone wall, looking out in awe at the large lake the dragon was dancing above. Every time the dragon came close, the wind would pick up and Yuuri could feel traces of static from the lightning.

As the sun finally breached the horizon, the dragon stopped right next to the edge of the plateau.

_Farosh._

The dragon was facing him and, despite the size and clear difference in power, Yuuri made eye contact with the ethereal creature before him. Its eyes were a light indigo and the giant horn between them was nearly touching his chest. He reached out with his right hand…

...and on the back of his hand, the weird triangles that adorned his shield and the Temple of Time appeared - the bottom right triangle glowing faintly, but stuttering.

_Ye who possesses the Triforce of Courage_

Yuuri looked away from his hand at the sound of the voice, meeting the dragon’s eyes once more. “The Triforce of Courage?” he asked aloud, and despite not receiving a verbal answer he could feel the dragon’s confirmation. “But I…”

_Courage is not the absence of fear_

Yuuri swallowed down the lump in his throat.

_Ye who possesses the Triforce of Courage_

_Take this scale_

The dragon raised one of its claws and ran it across its nose before presenting it to Yuuri. Held in the curve of the claw was a green scale surrounded by a divine aura. Yuuri took it hesitantly, holding it against his chest as he looked back at the dragon.

The dragon said nothing as it began to rise higher into the air, disappearing in a weird vortex in the sky.

Yuuri looked down at the scale in his arms. It wasn’t glowing anymore, but he could feel static emanating off of the surface. He had no idea what he was supposed to do with the scale, but he felt the need to keep it hidden so he opened the largest pouch on his belt. The scale shrunk in size as he placed it inside.

“Yuuri! What are you doing over there?”

He turned around at the sound of Phichit’s voice, slightly grateful that he wouldn’t be left alone with his thoughts. He ran back to the still burning campfire he had made. Phichit was adding an extra log to the fire as he sat down a large pig carcass he was carrying.

“Sorry, I got distracted by the dragon,” he replied, settling for a half truth.

Phichit hummed. “Yeah, Farosh flies over Lake Hylia at night. It’s best to stay out of her way though.” Phichit started cutting away at the boar’s flesh, a little magic making the process quicker and cleaner. “There are two other dragons like her - Naydra and Dinraal. They’re neutral creatures. They don’t interact with us. They just pass through this world every now and then.”

Yuuri nodded, absorbing the information for later. He sat in silence, feeling just a tad awkward while Phichit continued to prepare the pork for breakfast. After some time and another poof of smoke, several flanks of pork meat were all that was left of the boar. Phichit stored most of it in the ice chest from the night before, but two flanks were suspended in the air while he pulled out butter, a bottle of milk, wheat, and a weird, green mushroom. He gathered the ingredients and threw them all into the cast iron pot - letting the mixture simmer as he waved one hand toward the cabin, summoning the two bowls that were drying on the hearth.

When the poof of smoke passed over their breakfast, Yuuri found a rich stew simmering in the pot.

“It’s not a traditional breakfast, but I’m on orders to help build up your stamina,” Phichit explained, scooping up generous portions of the stew into the bowls. “This stew is packed with protein and the stamella shroom will help with your fatigue.”

Yuuri grabbed the bowl Phichit extended out to him, his stomach growling. The stew was simple, but it still smelled heavenly. He blew off the steam before taking a sip of the broth.

“Here, this will help,” Phichit said as he handed over a spoon made of wood. Yuuri took it gratefully, taking a bite of the thick chunks of pork and mushrooms. He could feel a rush of energy pass through his veins as he finished the meal.

“I know this may be sudden, but…” Phichit chewed on his lower lip, setting down his empty bowl. “Now that some time has passed, do you remember anything? Did anything weird happen after you exited the Shrine of Resurrection?”

Yuuri contemplated for a moment. His headache was nonexistent for the time being, and Victor did say he could trust Phichit. “I was woken up by the prince calling out my name.” Phichit’s eyes widened. “He spoke to me from within the Calamity and told me to go to the Temple of Time. I prayed to the Goddess and suddenly I was in a weird, timeless dimension with Prince Victor.

“He didn’t explain much, but afterward I heard the Goddess. She told me to find the shrines and collect spirit orbs.” He finished, scratching at the side of his head. “I have no idea what that means, but apparently that’s what I’m supposed to do. The only thing I remember is that I was a knight - and Prince Victor told me that I served him directly.”

Phichit remained silent for a moment, rubbing absently at his chin. “I think I know what the Goddess meant by the shrines and spirit orbs,” he mused, standing up and swiping at the dirt that had gathered on his pants. “Follow me, and try to be quiet. We’ll be crossing enemy camps.”

Yuuri stood, quickly collecting his gear that he had left leaning against the cabin wall. Phichit gave him some arrows for his quiver, taking a moment to also make sure Yuuri knew how to use a bow. Once prepared, they took off directly behind the cabin into a wide stretch of open land. The landscape changed from grassy plains to a rocky, barren area as they descended the sloped clearing. They stayed close to a cliff edge up until Phichit threw his hand out to stop him.

“See that skull boulder there?” he whispered, and Yuuri nodded in response. “That’s a Bokoblin camp. And there-” he pointed directly east of them where ruins of a stone building stood along the edge of the plateau. “Whatever you do, do not get close to that building. You know those petrified statues that were crawling all over the Temple of Time?” Yuuri nodded again, tilting his head in confusion. “The Eastern Abbey is crawling with them too, but some of them are still alive. Thankfully they can’t move, but if they sense you they will attack and you will not survive in your current state.”

Yuuri shuddered, a lick of fear racing down his spine. The pig monsters were one thing, but giant robots? Nope. He will follow Phichit’s advice.

“Now as for this Bokoblin camp…” Phichit pulled out his bow, crouching low. “Approach from the other side and aim for the Bokoblin on the tower. It will be easier to fight the ones inside if we get rid of their archers,” Phichit explained, motioning him to follow as he shuffled up to the back of the stone skull. “Once you take it out, start climbing to the top of this boulder. I’ll create a distraction to bring them all out and we’ll get the drop on them, sound good?”

Yuuri nodded, his neck beginning to hurt from the repetitive motion. He stayed low as he moved along the curve of the boulder on the left side, quickly spotting the Bokoblin archer he was supposed to take out. He pulled an arrow from his quiver, quickly getting into position and drawing the string back as he aimed.

He had no idea where to aim.

He gulped, trying his best to go with his instincts. He was at a slight distance, but he was close enough so he aimed just slightly above the Bokoblin archer’s head - releasing his arrow without thinking on it any further. The arrow pierced the Bokoblin’s skull, a sharp sound echoing around him. He heard the same sound on the other side where Phichit was and remembered that he needed to start climbing. The Bokoblin archer he hit dissolved into nothing as he turned back to the boulder and began to climb.

Climbing the boulder wasn’t terribly difficult, but Yuuri was panting as he reached the top. His fingers were rubbed raw from the friction and he took a moment to use some of his water to ease the burn on his skin and catch his breath. He looked around, finding Phichit standing on one of the towers, aiming his arrow through the eye of the skull. “Brace yourself, Yuuri!”

There was some snorts from inside the hollow boulder, but before the Bokoblins inside could react Phichit had released his arrow and suddenly there was a loud boom - the boulder shaking as plumes of smoke and fire blasts exited the eyes and entrance to the Bokoblin hideout. Yuuri only barely managed to stay on his feet, his ears ringing from the sound of the explosion.

“What did you do?!” Yuuri shouted, moving to his hands and knees. Phichit was laughing hysterically but Yuuri could not find what was so funny.

“The Bokoblins are dumb enough to keep their explosives right below their lanterns!” Phichit cackled, jumping off the tower to look inside the camp. “Good news - there weren’t any stronger Bokoblins in this camp so it’s safe for you to come down!”

Yuuri looked down at him incredulously, but shifted himself over until he was standing in the eye of the boulder. There were wooden weapons on fire, and plumes of miasma were dissipating throughout the cave. There was another small tower in the back, a stone chest resting on top. He jumped down to the center as Phichit entered and they both approached the tower and chest tentatively.

There was a face etched into the stone. As the last of the miasma from the dead monsters dissipated, the face began to glow a golden light.

Phichit squealed. “Monster magic! There must be something good, hurry and open it!”

Phichit’s enthusiasm was infectious. Yuuri climbed the ladder of the tower and kicked open the chest as quickly as he could.

Inside lay a gemstone, glittering brightly in the sunlight. It was bright red in color. Phichit made another sound in amazement, eagerly climbing up the ladder to join Yuuri at the top of the tower. “This is a rare gem! I wonder where the Bokoblins found it?” he wondered, picking up the ruby and handing it over to Yuuri. The gem was rather large, the size of his hand, and Yuuri was surprised to find that it was emanating a soft heat. “They’re great for making magical armor, but you can also sell them for a lot of rupees. I’ll let you decide.”

Yuuri quickly put the ruby in one of his pouches. Phichit then led him out of the skull boulder, and right across another grassy clearing stood another rock structure that stood out amongst the vastness of the plain. As they approached, the Sheikah Slate at Yuuri’s hip chirped.

“Yeah, looks like I guessed correctly,” Phichit mused as they approached. The structure was covered in rock and dirt, but there was a small opening that led to a pedestal similar to the one Yuuri awoke to in the Shrine of Resurrection. The Sheikah Slate began to chirp more often, signaling to Yuuri to approach.

The pedestal began to glow in the weird symbols that Phichit had called the Sheikah language. The symbols were glowing bright orange, nearly blinding in their intensity. Yuuri looked at the Sheikah Slate - also glowing and continuing to chirp - before allowing himself to place the slate in the perfectly shaped indentation in the pedestal.  

Suddenly, the glowing marks turned a bright, light blue - the chirping turning into a garbled mess of words that Yuuri did not understand. Phichit’s brow furrowed, holding on to Yuuri’s shoulder. “You might want to brace yourself.”

Phichit’s warning could not have come at a better time. As soon as the words left his mouth, the ground beneath them began to shake violently - more so than when the Calamity was disturbed the day before upon Yuuri’s awakening. The ground underneath them shifted, causing the rock and dirt above them to become displaced. Before Yuuri could react, Phichit was grabbing Yuuri’s shield off his back - holding it above them both as he encouraged Yuuri to crouch down.

The ground below them was rising.

The metal of Yuuri’s shield rang with every piece of rock that fell upon it. Everything around them was shifting and Yuuri could feel his gut drop as they ascended into the air at an incredible speed.

Suddenly, everything stilled.

Phichit moved the shield, allowing them to get a better look at their surroundings. The rock and dust had been cleared away entirely, a platform of some unknown material covered in Sheikah markings uncovered after who knows how long. The tower rose at least one hundred meters in the air, overlooking the entirety of the plateau and beyond. The ground was still rumbling, but they were removed from the shockwaves. In the distance, they could see more towers erupting out of the ground. The one they stood on began to glow that light blue color as the Sheikah Slate continued to chirp in the ancient Sheikah language. The other towers were glowing bright orange.

“Well, that explains that,” Phichit commented, brushing some dust off his shoulders. Yuuri had no idea what he was talking about. He only felt more confused. “The Sheikah Slate is configuring itself. It seems this tower is the main one. When you activated it, the others responded. Right now, it’s downloading the map.” Phichit explained, and Yuuri cautiously approached the Sheikah Slate in the pedestal. Above the pedestal, a giant pillar began to glow with blue Sheikah symbols. The symbols moved downward like a waterfall to the bottom tip, forming a large teardrop of some unknown substance. As it gathered the last of the data, the teardrop fell down onto the eye of the Sheikah Slate.

Phichit was the first to touch the slate. The interface screen lit up, a picture of the plateau showing up. Everything was labeled, in Hylian to Yuuri’s amazement, and four yellow dots marked certain areas. The Sheikah Slate chirped once more.

_Plateau map downloaded. Hylian language downloaded. Nearby shrines located._

“There you go, Yuuri!” Phichit cheered. Yuuri picked up the slate and took a moment to look at the new features. There were still some parts that were in Sheikah, but when he tried to click on them the screen became fuzzy. He explored some more, finding a place for him to log objectives and whatever else he fancies. “So now you have a map and an online diary. How cool is that?”

Yuuri had to agree. It was pretty cool, even if he still barely understood it all.

“Now the question is…” Phichit mused as he approached the edge of the tower. “How do we get down?”

Yuuri stopped messing with the Sheikah Slate at that. He saddled up next to Phichit and looked over the edge, feeling queasy at just how far up off the ground they were. There was latticework along the sides of the tower, with little platforms here and there throughout, but the platform they were standing on flared out from the towers base and with his stamina as low as it was, it would be too much to try and climb down.

“Oh look, there’s an opening here!” Phichit grabbed his shoulder, pointing to their right where there was a hole in the floor. “That’s probably where you enter and exit.”

Yuuri nodded, still feeling queasy. He didn’t understand how Phichit could be so calm in this situation.

A gust of wind blew his hair back, and Yuuri found himself shivering at the cold. His gut dropped at the feeling.

Yuuri turned hesitantly, wondering if Phichit felt the presence of another, and by the pedestal stood an elderly man in a brown cloak. However, surrounding the man’s feet were green wisps and Yuuri noticed that the man was slightly transparent.

A phantom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come bug me on [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/Lilhoneysuckle4) and [tumblr](http://www.lilhoneysuckle4.tumblr.com) where I post fandom content (updates about chapter progressions on my Twitter)
> 
> Also, if anyone is interested in being a beta reader, message me! You will get first dibs on chapters _including future content!_

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. this au will incorporate lore from the other games  
> 2\. creative liberties were taken but if i get something wrong let me know  
> 3\. i have not decided if the champions are all dead or if they're stuck in limbo like victor  
> 4\. this will not be a complete rehash of the botw plot  
> 5\. bug me on twitter [@Lilhoneysuckle4 ](https://www.twitter.com/Lilhoneysuckle4)& on tumblr [@lilhoneysuckle4](http://www.lilhoneysuckle4.tumblr.com) and [@yoificprompts](http://www.yoificprompts.tumblr.com)
> 
> accepting betas


End file.
